Currently, methods for simulating/predicting powertrain loading conditions such as component torques and speeds, involve creating a model of the machine powertrain system, the machine operator or control inputs, and the operating environment or duty cycle. Commonly referred to as "forward-solved" techniques, the machine response is governed primarily by the operator commands and the load imposed on the machine. When using such models, estimates are required regarding the machine operator's control inputs to "drive" the machine powertrain system in a manner representative of the desired operating work cycle. A limitation of this aspect of the forward-solved techniques is that it involves an iterative process wherein initial input commands are selected and subsequently modified until the desired response is achieved. Furthermore, to get accurate force determinations for the implement, a significant amount of model detail is typically required, which in turn often makes the model very sophisticated and complicated so as to require simulation experts for operation. Naturally, as a byproduct of the sophistication and complexity of these models, the alteration of these models is a very involved process. As a consequence, load prediction modeling using the known forward-solved methods is typically very time consuming, making them impractical for many applications.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.